


Tangled

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Rick/Michonne fics [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Michonne, Bisexual Rick Grimes, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom Michonne, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facial Shaving, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humor, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Minor Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Nipple Clamps, Romance, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Shaving, Smut, Sub Rick Grimes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Rick has always been curious to try new things, but he’s also always been too shy. With Michonne, though, he’s willing to try.





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a Maroon 5 song.

Rick supposed his curiosity started before he had met Michonne. Even when he was a teenager and Shane would sneak him copies of Hustler and Playboy, Rick had been curious. But at the time, he was too afraid to say anything. He had a handful of crushes on boys at the high school – and one very embarrassing and brief one on Shane himself after he spent the night one time and Rick had a wet dream about him – but Rick also wanted to try other things. It had been a relief when he fell in love with Lori because then he felt like he didn’t have to worry about anymore. She was his wife, and he could bring things up to her if he wanted.

As it is, the furthest they got was mutual experimentation with Lori’s dildo and vibrator. After Rick had joined the force, they added handcuffs into the mix as well. One particularly memorable anniversary when Carl was too young to leave with Lori’s sister for a long weekend, but not so young that they couldn’t leave him with her for one night, Lori had asked him to try something new.

_"You want me to what?”_

_"We shape it around your – y’know,” Lori flushed, still shy even after seven years of marriage and five years of motherhood. “And then we ship it back so they can make a dildo out of it.”_

_"So, when you use it,” Rick drawled slowly, her blush mirrored on his cheeks just as bright, “it’ll be my size?”_

_"Uh huh.” She threw her arms around his neck. “Personalized just for me, so I always have a piece of you with me.”_

_She was trying to be romantic, but Rick couldn’t help but laugh until he wheezed. “I thought you carried me with you everywhere now.” He reached for her hand, and twisted her silver wedding band around her finger. It was still a snug fit as the day he they married (though, when he proposed he had made it several sizes too big, to his embarrassment, and had to quickly get it resized before the wedding)._

_Lori waited until his laughter died down before she put her soft mouth on his neck and snagged his earlobe with her teeth. “Maybe I want it so that I can use it on you, too.” She blew in his ear and Rick’s whole body shivered. “That way you can feel just how big you are when you stretch yourself on it.”_

Needless to say, Rick had jumped to agree, and that was still one of his and Lori’s best anniversaries, as well as their cheapest. Every penny well spent, and it trumped their rained-out trip to Florida for their tenth anniversary ten times over.

It was a new world now, and Rick was with Michonne. He trusted her with his life, and he trusted her to be the mother to his children. She was his right-hand woman who took charge when he was gone, or that one time that he had the stomach flu their third month in Alexandria. But again, Rick found that after all this time, he was still shy. It frustrated him to no end because he had more grey in his beard than brown – and yet, he was too shy to broach the topic to Michonne about experimenting in the bedroom. Alexandria was one of the safest places that they could do any of that either, since they had real beds and their own houses where they could be as loud as they wanted rather than being out in the open, on the road, or stuck in the prison. Yet, Rick didn’t know what to say.

          Not to say Michonne wasn’t enough for him. She was perfect. He loved her, and she never left him unsatisfied and he never left her unpleased either. Even on the nights where she overwhelmed him, and he spent himself in her hand, Rick made sure she was pleased other ways, with lips and tongue and fingers – and once or twice her vibrator.

Still, though, his mind wandered to other areas. He would see it in the way she moved, the slight twist of her hips, and Rick would lick his lips. The first time he saw her on a horse back at the prison, something inside of him that had laid dormant since Lori died sprang back to life again. A quick trip to the showers had handled that and only confirmed for him that he liked her more than he thought, though he still hadn’t done anything about it. Again, too shy and he still felt broken down with grief.

Nowadays, Rick found himself pining for her even though she was already his. All it took was a display of her confidence and prowess with her sword, how her arm muscles flexed and her fingers readjusted around the hilt of the deadly blade. When she flicked her dreads over her strong shoulders as she rolled her neck and groaned, Rick was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning along with her. It was how Rick wanted to lick every inch of sweat from her shining, dark skin. Everything about her drove him wild because he was so caught up in her and the tangle of messy feelings she left in the wake.

He loved her, yes, but he hadn’t told her yet, and he still wasn’t sure if he should. These days one could never be sure. Even when he’d been with Lori, he’d never been good with talking, especially not with explicitly communicating feelings. He’d always been more of a shower, preferring to tell Lori that he loved her when he’d take out the garbage or clean out her car after a quick day-trip to the beach, or bringing her flowers and chocolates. With Michonne, Rick tried to do the same. He’d skin the rabbits when she’d get home from her hunts, exhausted, and he’d draw a bath and show her the oils he found for he when he went out on his runs. She’d smile and thank him, but Rick’s stomach was still in knots because he wanted to tell her, but he couldn’t. Instead, he’d take her to bed, and she’d called him insatiable.

It was maybe around their fifth or sixth month in Alexandria when they started to plan a date night, a day just for them where they didn’t have to worry about going out on runs or handling anything. Alexandria would be fine on its own for one day. As the date night approach, Rick felt that same swooping sensation in his stomach that he felt from before in the days leading up to his anniversary with Lori. He wanted to get Michonne something special, so on a solo run, Rick drove to _Cupid’s Good Spot_ to pick up something he had his eye on.

The last time he had been there, it was with Michonne and they only ventured in to clear the store out of lubes and condoms. Upon their return to Alexandria, Denise’s eyes nearly bulged out of her skull when they dumped most (but not all) of the condoms with her to store in the medical center. When they got home, they laughed until they cried when Rick ventured to try one of the glow-in-the-dark condoms. They were surprised that it still worked, but there was still something about a green cock that set them off giggling every time they looked at it.

Pulling right up to the entrance, Rick stopped to look up at the sign. It was supposed to be neon, but one or two of the rods had busted, though the name was still legible. Underneath the cursive script, were a pair of handcuffs, the loops touched together to give the illusion to a pair of breasts. Rick shook his head, turned off the ignition, and took the keys inside with him.

The store was still virtually untouched from the last time he was there, and no walkers had wandered their way inside yet. Bypassing the flimsy costume section and dirty magazines that showed off more silicone and plastic than the adult toy section, Rick marched up to one of the Cheeto orange mannequins still left standing.

The mannequin was of a woman in an outfit that might’ve once been shiny, but was now covered in a fine layer of dust. Reaching out, Rick curiously ran his fingertips over one of the many straps that crisscrossed her midsection, barely covering anything besides her nipple and maybe what might be ‘the landing strip’ of her smooth lower anatomy. It was latex, and Rick shuddered at the texture. If it was leather, maybe he would’ve liked it better.

When he pulled his fingers away, he wiped away the dust on his jeans, and critically eyed the outfit. The outfit itself would be too much to introduce Michonne, too, and Rick wasn’t even that adventurous anyway. It looked like it would get in the way more than it would to serve to arouse. But when Rick first came, he wasn’t interested in the outfit; just one specific part of the outfit. The choker – or rather, collar, he supposed.

He would never put Michonne in a collar, but…Rick blushed. Maybe Michonne would like him in one. Turning away, he went to find a collar that wasn’t latex. It was down the aisle that had riding crops and flogs that Rick found the collars, and he was beet red even though he was by himself. He never considered a collar before, but he wanted to try; for now, though, he was satisfied with just Michonne’s hand for spankings.

There were several options for collars, but Rick focused on just the plainer ones made of leather. A few choices had studs on them that reminded Rick of junkyard dogs or pink collars with heart designs that were clearly not made for him, even though they were admittedly very pretty. One collar in particular caught his eye. Stretching up on his toes, Rick pulled the box from the shelf and looked closer at the picture.

This particular collar had a special attachment to nipple clamps and a cock ring. Rick pressed his lips together. He did like it when his nipples were played with, and the cock ring was definitely interesting. It was clearly a cock ring designed for his pleasure, fitting snugly at the base of the cock and a separate ring to go around his balls. It was metal, and so were the nipple clamps except for the black rubber around the pinchers. The cock ring was connected to the two nipples clamps by a delicate chain, and the nipple clamps were connected to the plain black leather collar by another chain that hooked in the front where some might put a tag on a dog. At least, that’s what the picture showed.

Curiosity got the better of him, and Rick used the knife on his belt to open the package for a better look. When he held the collar in his hands, the texture was definitely better than latex, and he held it up to his neck to feel it against the sensitive skin there. He wanted to try it on. Searching for a mirror was easy, he just had to walk two aisles over and he used his forearm to wipe a clean spot into the mirror so he could see himself.

He was in desperate need of another haircut since his curls were long and his bushy beard was close to being wild. Michonne liked his curls because she loved to wrap them around her fingers and tug, but the beard wasn’t her favorite. She preferred it when it was shorter or clean shaven, and to be fair, Rick didn’t like it when it was this long either. Despite her reminders, though, he kept forgetting to shave it.

_“I want to see the face underneath this, you know. I like your face.” She brushed her thumb over his bottom lip, her smile gentle and teasing. “I like to sit on it, too, and I certainly don’t need all this cushioning,” her fingers carefully ran through the ends of his beard, “for that.”_

To this day he didn’t know how he ended up with Michonne. She was radiant and young, absolutely gorgeous, and he just felt old, gray, and sometimes when he looked in the mirror, not as fit as he once was. His shirts were tighter across his chest and middle than they once were, and Rick started to second-guess the nipple clamp addition.

Looking past his reflection, Rick focused on his throat, careful to brush his beard out of the way so he could try the collar on. Buckling the collar around his neck went easier than he thought it would. He tightened it until it was snug, but not choking him. Every time he took a deep breath, he felt it cinch a little around his neck, and it sent thrills down his spine. When he swallowed, his Adam’s apple made the collar bob. Hopefully, Michonne would like this.

Picking up the box again, Rick fished out the nipple-clamps. He still wasn’t sure if he should keep them yet, but maybe Michonne would want to wear them? He was stripping off his shirt before he even finished the thought, his fingers undoing the buttons as fast as possible. Tugging his blue shirt open until it was just hanging off his shoulders, Rick smoothed his hand over his stomach up to his one of his nipples. All it took was a couple of flicks to tease them into peaks, and Rick was biting the inside of his bottom lip.

First, he attached one of the clamps to his nipple and had to tighten it to keep the weight of the other nipple clamp, and the extra chain from pulling it off. Then he quickly attached the other to relieve some of the pressure. The cock ring and connective chain were still left in the box, so it wasn’t that heavy. He left the chain that would connect it to the collar loose as he held his breath and dared to glance up at himself in the mirror.

His chest was flushed all the way up to his cheeks, his blush of embarrassment and arousal causing the black collar to stand out starkly against his skin. Pinched between the black rubber clamps, his nipples looked so needy and Rick was half-hard by himself just standing in the store. He wasn’t going to try on the cock ring to complete the look just because he had spent enough time here already, but even if it didn’t fit, he knew he made the right choice with the clamps and collar. Now it was up to Michonne if she liked it.

Unhooking himself and unbuckling the collar, Rick shoved them back in the box and pulled his shirt back into place, fingers flying over the buttons. He’d need to find a more discreet package if he was going to sneak this back into the house, but he’d find something later. Satisfied with his findings, Rick held the box under arm and left before anything else could catch his eye and spark some of his curiosity.

* * *

 

Over dinner (rabbit stew that Michonne caught and made, boxed mac-n-cheese, and warmed green beans that even Judith ate), Rick and Michonne tossed heated looks to each other. Most of them flew over Carl’s head, but when they gently suggested that he spend the night with his friend Enid, he was out the door before he even packed a bag. Rick sent him upstairs to grab his pajamas and a toothbrush at least before he caught him by the shoulders on his way out the door and snagged a hug goodnight.

With her belly full of mac-n-cheese and exactly four green beans, Judith was out like a light, asleep in Michonne’s strong arms before she was even in her crib. Holding his breath, Rick watched as Michonne gently placed Judith in her bed. Some nights she would be clingy, and she had to be constantly rocked or at least have her ear over your sternum or she wouldn’t sleep. As soon as her body touched the mattress, she spread out on her back like a pad of butter on warm toast, and melted away into dreamland. Her thumb was already in her mouth (just held there, not sucking); and Rick and Michonne seized the opportunity to tip-toe out of her room, leaving her star night-light on, the overhead light out, and the door gently closed behind them.

In the hallway, they turned and faced each other, and Rick felt a tremor of excitement. “The kitchen needs cleaning from dinner,” Michonne said. “There are dirty dishes in the sink.”

“Yeah, there are.”

“It can wait until morning.” Michonne smiled and they both took the step forward for their mouths to meet in a hungry kiss. Michonne’s fingers wasted no time burying themselves in his curls and she guided him to tilt his head how she liked so she could control the kiss. Moaning, Rick conceded, and his hands slipped down her back to her rear with a hungry squeeze.

When they pulled away to breathe, Michonne was laughing softly, her head ducked so he couldn’t see her eyes. She started to back up towards their bedroom.

Rick followed after her, their bodies swinging side to side as if in a dance, and he caught her hands in his. “What, what is it?”

“It’s nothing, just,” she ran her tongue between her bottom teeth and lip. “you need to brush your teeth.” At Rick’s confused look, Michonne added with another laugh, “I can still taste the rabbit from dinner.”

“Oh, and I thought I saw that rabbit still hoppin’ in the pot when you put it on the table,” Rick teased, eyes flashing with mirth. “When did you throw that on the stove? Just before I got home?”

“Hey, hey, my cooking is better than yours. If I let you try to make the stew, you’d’ve burnt it.” Michonne’s back hit their bedroom door, and she pivoted on her heel to escape inside, leaving Rick to follow. “Come on. I need to brush my teeth, too.”

Their bathroom had a single sink at the vanity, which meant rubbing elbows and bumping hips as they brushed their teeth and caught each other’s eyes in the mirror. After they rinsed their foamy mouths, Rick tried to steal another kiss, but Michonne slapped her palm over his puckered lips. “Wait.”

“What? Do I still have pepper in my teeth?” Rick checked in the mirror, but Michonne caught his chin and tugged him back to face her again.

“No, but before we start,” her hand skimmed over his beard, and he nuzzled his face into her touch, lips brushing over her wrist and lingering there long enough so he could feel the excited thrum of her pulse, “you need a shave.”

“Sure. Just gimme a few minutes, and I’ll do it.”

Michonne tightened her grip around his face before he could pull away again. “No. I want to do it for you.”

There went Rick’s stomach in knots again. “You don’t have to do that for me.”

“I know I don’t,” her tone was sage, “but I want to, Rick.”

This time she was the one guiding him backwards until he was sitting on the lid of the toilet. He watched her bend and search under the cabinet for the can of Barbasol and she pulled out an old-fashioned razor blade – not electric. Rick quivered with excitement. Using some scissors, she trimmed off the excess of his beard, and when Rick started to protest about the mess, she reassured him, “Tomorrow. Everything can wait until tomorrow morning. Don’t worry.”

Obedient, Rick sat in silence as Michonne wet his face with a warm, damp towel and applied a generous amount of the menthol shaving cream over his beard. “Y’know, with those eyes of yours, you almost look like Santa. You’re just missing the red suit, reindeer, and belly.”

Rolling his eyes, Rick snorts and almost gets a nosegay of shaving cream for his trouble. Michonne just chuckles, and then holds his head steady by the gentle grip she has on his curls as she brings the razor blade to his face. He supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised that Michonne knew what she was doing; she was a lot more careful than he would be, and he briefly wondered if it was from practice or just because she handled her katana so much. Her strokes were even and smooth, and Rick’s face started to heat up as he realized that he was getting aroused just from this.

Of course, Michonne noticed. Half-way through with his face, she paused, eyes flickering down to his lap, and then raised an eyebrow at him. “Someone’s impatient.”

“Can you blame me?” Rick reached out and guided her into his lap by the hands he had on her hips. “I just want you.”

Careful because of the blade clutched in her fist, Michonne ground down on his erection. “I know you do, baby. I want you, too. But I wanna be able to see your handsome face first.”

But Rick couldn’t wait, so he slid his hand up her back and jerked her forward, catching her mouth in a passionate kiss. Some of the shaving cream smeared on her face, but Michonne didn’t pull away. Instead, she cradled his waist between her knees, sliding impossibly closer over him as she rotated her hips over and over in a tight, twisting circle like a figure eight. And then she was moaning into his open mouth and throwing her head back, and when Rick looked at her face creased in pleasure, he knew exactly what happened.

“You came.” The in-seam of his jeans dug into him, too uncomfortable to be pleasurable. “You came and you say I’m impatient,” Rick sassed.

Still with that glazed look of pleasure in her eyes, the corner of Michonne’s mouth twitched. “I’m not the one who got cream everywhere.” Using the back of her hand, she wiped it off her face and smooshed it back onto his.

Rick just raised an eyebrow at her, and then they both started laughing, rocking back and forth in each other’s arms as they tried to control themselves.

“Quit distracting me,” Michonne said as she caught his face again in her hand, “or I’ll never finish at this point.” Rick went to open his mouth but she playfully pointed the razor at him, a safe distance away. “Don’t even say it.”

Falling silent, Rick let his eyes rove over her as Michonne finished shaving the other half of his face. There was the way she tilted her chin when she was concentrating, how her eyes go half-lidded. Her hand on his jaw had her thumb placed exactly over his pulse point, and he was sure she could feel it dance as his heart raced with excitement. He flicked her dreads over her shoulders before smoothing his hands down her ticklish sides to the hem of her faded red shirt. She looked good in this color – hell, she looked good in every color. He couldn’t think of a single time she’d ever not look gorgeous, and he has seen her in a walker gut poncho.

“What are you staring at?” She asked him, setting the blade in the sink as she reached for the damp towel to press to his face.

“You.” He went to lean forward and kiss her again, but he got a mouthful of towel for his troubles. When he looked up at her face again, Michonne had that look on her face like the cat who caught the canary. She patted his face clean of stray smudges of shaving cream and then tossed it carelessly in the sink as she closed the gap between them for another kiss.

Gradually their kisses got less sweet and just hungrier, and in between the kisses, they panted for air and managed to strip each other of their shirts, tossing them somewhere aside in the bathroom. Sliding his hands under Michonne’s ass, Rick hefted her up as he stood, and she trilled a noise of surprise into his mouth as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms circled around his neck. He managed to carry her to the bed where they both collapsed on their sides, and Michonne laughed when she caught the look on his face.

“Am I gonna have to do the work tonight?”

“Yes,” Rick answered, thinking about the box he had hidden under the bed earlier that evening, “I mean no. Not how you think. My back is fine.”

“Are you sure?” Michonne knelt upright on the bed, her fingers unbuttoning her jeans as she tilted her head at him in concern.

Caught up in watching her slide her pants over her thick thighs and down her long legs, Rick slowly answered, “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure.”

Kicking her jeans off the bed, Michonne threw a leg over Rick’s hips, palms pinning his shoulders to the mattress. She was only in her underwear – a simple black bra with black panties – and she grinded downward on his lap again. “Good.”

Her hands slid down his chest, blunt fingernails raking over his pale skin and leaving pink welts in the wake. Michonne paused to rub her thumbs over his nipples until they were pebbled under her touch. “Is there – is that a hickey here? A bruise?”

Remembering how he had already tested the nipple clamps on himself at the store, Rick’s blush blazed all the way down to his chest, just a couple of shades darker than his dusky pink nipples. “Y-yeah,” he stuttered out, “I might’ve…played with them earlier.”  

The look on Michonne’s face was one of put-on admonishment. “You really couldn’t wait for me today, could you?” Without waiting for an answer from him, her hands continued their journey down to fiddle with the button of his jeans. Together, they wrestled Rick out of his pants, and Michonne let out a small huff. “I really hate these jeans.”

“I know.”

Briefly, Michonne climbed off the bed so she could strip his jeans off his legs. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Rick stared down at her where she was standing between his knees, her fingernails dragging up his thighs towards the waistband of his blue boxer shorts. He recognized the look on her face, the hunger in her eyes as her tongue swept over her kiss-swollen bottom lip. “Wait,” he called and placed his hands over hers to stop her. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know that, Rick,” Michonne sighed, equal parts soft frustration and reverence, “but I want to. I really want to.”

Swallowing with his dry throat was difficult, but Rick managed it anyway. He interlaced their fingers so she couldn’t pull his boxers off and tugged at her arms, encouraging her to climb on the bed again. “It’s not that. I just…wanna show you somethin’.”

With all the grace of a lioness, Michonne crawled on the bed again on her hands and knees, nothing submissive about the act as she straddled his torso. Her dreads slid off her bare shoulders, so long that the tips brushed against Rick’s stomach and chest as she moved over him. “What is it that you want to show me?”

Already feeling a blush come on, Rick rolled over on his stomach, sliding over to the side of the bed so he could reach his arm under to grab the box. Michonne took that as an invitation to stroke one hand down his spine until she reached his rear and smacked it over the boxers, causing Rick to let out a soft groan, his fingers still blindly searching for the box. For all her talk of patience earlier and how everything else can wait until tomorrow, she had no patience now.

Straddling his ass, Michonne ground down onto it and leaned over his body to kiss his neck. As soon as he felt her warm breath against the shell of his ear, Rick’s face tipped the side and he offered himself up to her. She immediately started to suck a hickey into his skin, her teeth worrying at it until it bloomed as red as his blush. The fingers of her free hand found his curls again, and she tousled them and tugged them until Rick was whining her name softly into the mattress. “Michonne…”

“Rick,” she practically purred and used the grip she had on his hair to tilt his head to the other side so she could mark this side of his neck, too.

Finally, his fingers snagged around the box and he pulled it out of hiding so he could show her. Once Michonne heard the soft rattle of the box’s contents, she sat up again, still sitting on his rear and Rick had to awkwardly pass the box back to her over his shoulder, unable to flip over on his back again. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to face her, much preferring to hide his blush this way. Anxiety still bubbled in his belly all the same, and he had to wait for her to say something since he couldn’t see her face, only hear her rummage through the box.

“Michonne?” Rick asked after a moment where she didn’t say anything, but he definitely heard the rattle of the chains as she picked it up and examined it in her hand.

Her tone was decidedly neutral. “Is this…for me?”

“No,” Rick quickly assured her, “it’s for me. I…I want to try. But we don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just saw it the other day when we were in there, and I just thought it looked…interestin’.”

“Rick,” Michonne lifted herself to her knees again. “Turn over so I can look at you, baby.”

Carefully, Rick turned on his back. The first thing he saw was the collar in one hand and one of the nipple clamps in the other. His breath caught in his throat at the sight, and he was still too nervous to look the few inches up at her face.

“You want to wear these for me?”

As soon as Michonne put the words in the air between them, Rick was sure that he couldn’t breathe at all. Still, somehow, he managed to speak, even with a tremble in his rough voice. “Yes.”

Slowly, Michonne sunk back down until the curve of her ass just barely brushed across his erection, and even through the thin layers of his boxers and her panties, Rick could feel the heat coming off her pussy. She lowered the hand that held the nipple clamp until its sparkling chain piled onto his stomach, the cool metal causing him to suck his stomach in in surprise. “I’d like to see that.”

Rick’s eyes flew up to hers. “You’re not upset?”

“Why would I be upset, Rick?” Her smile was comforting, not mocking. “I think it’s sexy, and if you’re willing to try with me, then I want to do it.”

Michonne crooked a finger at him, and Rick pushed himself up with hands on the mattress behind him, fisting the blankets. “Should we start with the collar and go from there?” She asked, her voice gentle, always gentle and warm.

“Yes,” Rick nodded, trying not to appear too eager, but doubtlessly failing judging by the blaze of lust in Michonne’s eyes.

Setting the nipple clamps to the side for now, Michonne buckled the collar around his neck. “Looks like shaving came in handy for this.” She made sure it wasn’t too tight or too loose, still able to wiggle one of her fingers between it and his neck so he could breathe. Once it was on properly, she pulled her hands away for a better look, and Rick blushed under her blatant inspection.

“It’s perfect on you,” Michonne breathed, and then simply dragged the tip of her index finger just underneath the collar. Even that innocuous touch had him throbbing underneath her, and he was sure that she felt that as she bit her lip in response. “It’s just a shame that it covers up those hickeys I gave you. I’ll have to add more.” And then Michonne’s mouth was on his as she nibbled around his collarbone and down his shoulder, and Rick’s eyes fell shut, but the room was still spinning.

He fell on his back again, and their bodies writhed as Michonne dry-humped him through their clothes again. His hands flew to her hips, keeping her down low on top of his and directing her movements to keep her rubbing against him like he liked. This time he could feel a growing wet spot from her panties transfer on his boxers until it was molded to the outside of his erection like a second-skin. In his gut, he felt like his intestines had tightened into coils ready to spring, and his eyes flew open in fear as he tried to push her hips away. “Mi-Michonne I’m gonna–” he was cut off with a grunt as he finished, his thighs going sticky with rope after rope of his come. 

Above him, Michonne stilled as he felt, heard, and watched him finish, and she was smiling brightly as if he did nothing wrong at all. “And you were teasing me earlier for coming too soon.”

Blushing hot, Rick tried to twist his face into the sheets in embarrassment, but Michonne stopped him with a touch of her fingers to his chin. “Rick, don’t worry. We have all night. And I know you’re not a one-and-done kind of guy.” Michonne swirled her hips on top of him, smearing in the mess in his boxers, and Rick felt so dirty, but even then, his spent cock twitched in interest anyway. “There, you feel that, baby? Don’t you worry. I’ll get you hard again for me soon enough.”

Catching her dreads, Rick pulled her face down so he could kiss the smug smile off her face in retribution. “Michonne,” he panted after he pulled away from air to clear his head. “Can we, can we try the nipple clamps?”

A look of surprise mixed with outright lust crossed over Michonne’s face. “You’re adventurous tonight,” she commented, but didn’t hesitate to grab the nipple clamps from where they slid against their legs, drawn down by their combined weight and rocking on the mattress.

“It’s like you said Michonne,” Rick blinked away the fucked-out haze in his eyes as he licked his lips at her, “we got all night.”

This time, Michonne smirked at him and she wasted no time in teasing his nipples, plucking and twisting with her clever fingertips until Rick was whimpering through his tightly pressed lips. Sliding down his thighs, Michonne bent over his body, her belly flat against his cock that was valiantly trying to rise again. She laved sweet kisses on his coin-sized pink nipples, not satisfied until she could get him to moan for her. Rick put up an effort despite the nips of her teeth and her hard sucks and flicks of her tongue, but eventually she drew a loud moan from the deep recesses of his chest as she dragged her teeth particularly hard across his hardened nipple.

“Hm, is playing with the nipple clamps how you got that little bruise, Rick?”

“Yes,” he confessed, voice ragged as he watched her attach the clamps to his chest and clip the extra chain to his collar that he dutifully bared for her. “I was just curious, and I wanted to see if I would like it. And then I knew I had to try it with you.”

“I’m glad you did.” Michonne planted her hands on his belly, staring in rapt fascination at how his little nipples were squeezed tight between the black-rubber covered clamps. The chain sparkled against his skin, a balm to his hot blush, and she couldn’t tear her eyes away even if she wanted to. “You are beautiful, Rick. So perfect, just for me.”

That shy, pleased look passed over his eyes, and Rick fluttered his long lashes up at her, a small grin curling his kiss-bruised mouth.

Michonne couldn’t resist rubbing her thumb over his smooth chin at that, admiring how pretty he was. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a chance to play with something like this, too.” Her fingers dropped down and nimbly picked up the delicate chain that softly jingled with the motion. She gave an experimental tug and watched how Rick’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head in pleasure.

“You,” Rick wet his lips, struggling to speak through his haze of lust, “you ever tried somethin’ like this on before?”

“I’ve never worn it, but I had a girlfriend who loved to wear something like this. It a little different, though. Her nipples were pierced, so we had to be extra careful.” Glancing up at Rick’s face, Michonne paused at his furrowed brow. “What?”

“You had a girlfriend?” Rick didn’t sound disgusted or judgmental; just openly curious and at the same time, still very shy.

“Mhm. Her name was Danielle.” Michonne tilted her head at Rick, her dreadlocks flipped over her shoulder and skimming across the tops of her breasts. “You know I’ve had girlfriends and boyfriends, Rick.”

"I’ve never had a boyfriend,” Rick said, and Michonne didn’t doubt it. From what she heard about Lori from the others, namely Carol, she and Rick had been high school sweethearts. Rick seemed like the type to love with his whole heart.

“Would you like a boyfriend?” Michonne found herself asking, an unfamiliar bout of insecurity blooming in her belly.

“No, I don’t need one.” Rick’s answer came swiftly, no hesitation and all earnestness. “I have you.”

“Am I your boyfriend, Rick?” Michonne gently laughed, and Rick rolled his eyes at her.

“Shut up and kiss me, Michonne.”

She fell down into his arms and smothered him in kisses, skittering them up and down his smooth jawline and around the black collar that clung so temptuously to his throat. Rick started panting again in her ear, his fingers carding though her dreadlocks as he rocked his hips up to hers again. It wasn’t long before he was stopping her again, his hands pressing to her shoulders as he asked her to wait. When she pulled away, Rick stuttered out, “There was one more thing in the box I wanted to try. I-I didn’t try it on because I wasn’t sure, but if you have experience with it, then I want to try.”

Curious, Michonne reached over to where she discarded the box and dragged it to her. There was a metallic rattle and she shoved her hand inside, grasping something circular and cool. She fished it out and held it to her face, and she didn’t have her eyes on it for two seconds before familiarity crashed over her. “A cock ring? And it has a space for your balls?” Oh, she definitely had experience with that on a boyfriend or two. “Are you sure you want to try this, Rick?”

“Yes,” he practically begged her, blue eyes shining bright, “please.”

Well, she couldn’t argue with that. Sliding further down his legs, Michonne pulled down his boxers and even though Rick was eager, he still cringed a little as a particularly tacky spot peeled up from around his thighs. “This is supposed to go on before you’re fully hard, so it’s lucky that you came earlier.” She bent her face closer to his cock and she couldn’t help but sneak her tongue out to lick away some of the stray come from earlier. Michonne felt him jump under her tongue, and she didn’t bother to stifle her moan at that, an answering gush of wetness between her own legs. Her panties were clinging to her skin around her lower lips, and she needed to have him soon.

Luckily, her hands still had the practiced muscle memory to slide the cock ring down the base and gently loop the other end around his balls. With a few business-like strokes, she watched him harden in her hand until he was swelled around the cock ring and his balls were hard and needy. A pretty blush the same color of his cheeks spread over his balls as she gave them a few hard taps with her palm, and Rick keened for her. “Oh, fuck! Michonne!”

Sitting up again so he could see her face, Michonne ran her fingertips around the rapidly heating metal. “Your cock is so pretty like this, baby. We should try this more often.” With a gentle hand on his cheek, Michonne asked more seriously, “Is it too snug? Does everything feel alright?”

“Mm,” Rick had a delirious punch-drunk look in his eyes, “it feels so good, Michonne. So good. But I want to feel you.” His finger plucked at her thin bra straps, pulling them off her shoulders before he reached behind her back and fumbled with the clasp for a second before he pulled it off of her. As soon as her breasts were freed, he cupped them in his palms, his callouses rubbing over her own sensitive, brown nipples in a thrilling, delicious way.

Now it was her turn to bite her lip to quiet her embarrassing noises. “Oh, Rick.” She covered his hands with her own and directed him to touch her like she liked. It was a needless maneuver since Rick didn’t need any help pleasuring her, but in this situation Michonne knew she had all the power and she enjoyed using it on him however she could. “That’s it, Rick, baby, touch me.”

With a broken moan, Rick slid one hand down her torso over her tight abdominal muscles to trace over the outside of her soaking wet panties. His other hand continued to toy with her nipples, mirroring all of her earlier actions to him, as he tucked her panties between her labia lips, fingertips running over and over where her clit was, stimulating it through the layers in a gentle tease.

“Mm, more,” Michonne tilted her head back and basked in the feelings. Her dreadlocks tumbled down her back and grazed over her ass, the ends tickling Rick’s hairy legs in whispery kisses. It felt like Rick was strumming a lyre in her belly, playing her just write so that she was dancing in the air above his body. Blindly, she reached out and grabbed one of his chains, giving it a tug to direct him to sit up for her again. “Kiss my breasts.”

Rick did as she commanded, alternating between them with lavish kisses. Finally, he slipped his hand inside her panties, and his thumb cut a path through her dewy lips to find that little button. He rubbed tight circles into it, pressing gently, and Michonne found it hard to breathe, but didn’t tell him to stop, instead tugging encouraging on his chains. The pull on his nipples and the way his collar bit into his neck around the hickeys she left made him whimper, and Michonne loved all the little sounds he made, and as he softly whimpered her name into her chest, the sound barely muffled when they were this close, she came for the second time that night, and it set the muscles in her legs shaking with efforts as she remained kneeling over him.

Once she could think again, Michonne pulled him away from her breasts with a yank of his curls, and Rick looked absolutely wrecked and she hadn’t even had him inside of her yet. Their mouths crashed together in a messy kiss, and Michonne bit at his bottom lip until he whined and pulled away. “I’m gonna ride you, baby,” she promised, and Rick shuddered with excitement.

He lied back again on the bed, stuffing pillows behind his bed as he waited for her to climb on. Michonne took a moment to look him over and admire how beautiful he was for her, so submissive and sweet like this, and she wondered how she could be so lucky at the end of the world to fall in love for the first time in her life with a wonderful man like him. And then she took his cock in hand and holding him steady as she pulled her panties to the side and slid down his cock to the hilt until she felt the smooth metal of the cock ring and how his swollen balls nestled against her ass. At the first plunge, they both released wild noises into the air, voices cracking and not an intelligible word to be heard.

She gave Rick a moment, checking to see if he was okay, and when she saw him nod at her eagerly and whimper encouragements to keep going, Michonne set a brisk pace of taking him in to the hilt every time she slammed her hips back down onto his. Beneath her, Rick bucked and threw his head back, eyelids fluttering as he fought to close his eyes and focus on the pleasure or stare up at her and watch her ride him into the mattress. His mouth hung open the whole time, drawing air deep into his lungs only to unleash it in a series of curses or her name, and Michonne was hardly better off. The only word she knew, the only feeling she felt, the only thing she could care about at that moment was Rick.

Desperate to touch her and for something to hold onto, Rick’s hands found purchase on her hips and he gripped them tight, helping her keep her steady rhythm to ride him hard. Again, Michonne’s hands covered his and she pulled them off to pin his hands over his head, their fingers tightly interlocked together. The motion knocked the air out of Rick’s chest with a bone-rattling moan, and he whispered epithets and prayers to her as if she was a deity, because in that moment she was the only God he knew.

It lasted longer than they both thought, but Rick wouldn’t have lasted long anyway without the cock ring squeezing him. Michonne came first after she slipped one of her hands inside her panties to find rub her clit in quick, rough strokes, still keeping Rick’s hands pinned above his head by the one-handed grip she had on his wrists. Rick felt her walls clamp down around him greedily, trying to suck him in deeper into her wet pussy and milk him for all he was worth, and if it wasn’t for the cock ring he would’ve came inside of her.

“’Chonne,” Rick hiccupped, and he had no idea when tears sprang to his eyes, but they were leaking freely now, “Michonne, I’m gonna come, gonna come, gonna – oh, fuck!”

At the last possible moment, she just managed to pull herself off, her pussy spasming around nothing as she road out the rest of her orgasm. Rick’s cock flopped forward on his stomach, and he came in three thick spurts, the first one reaching all the way up to his nipple. His white come glittered like milky diamonds caught in the chains of his nipple clamp, and with every rise and fall of his chest, it shined in the low lamplight. Michonne collapses to his side to catch her breath. Together, they gasped like fish out of water, trying to collect themselves.

After the roar of blood faded from their eardrums, they turned to each other for a gentle kiss and were interrupted by a shrill cry from another room. Michonne pulled away, but didn’t open her eyes yet. “We woke up, Judith.”

“I don’t blame her.” There was a tremor in Rick’s voice, a thread of embarrassed and yet proud humor. “You were loud.”

“We were loud,” Michonne corrected him, and Rick just grinned, unabashed.

"I can go get Judith,” Rick said, already reaching to undo his nipple clamps and collar, but Michonne’s hands stopped him.

"No, you need to get yourself cleaned up, baby. I’ll get her for tonight.”

“You sure? You don’t have to–”

“Rick,” Michonne brusquely interrupted. “She’s my daughter, too.”

Even after the dirty things they did, Rick’s smile was so sweet and bright that it could rival the sun for its warmth. “Okay. If you can still manage to walk, you can check on her.”

Cocking an eyebrow at Rick’s cockiness, Michonne rolled out of their bed. When her feet hit the ground, her knees buckled, but after a second or two, she was fine. There was a twinge in her thighs when she walked around to the bathroom to grab Rick’s shirt to wear, but she wasn’t going to let him know that as she tossed a look at him on her way out the door.

Once Michonne disappeared from view, Rick let out a long, whistling sigh through his nose. He was completely fucked out, and it had to be the best lay he ever had. After giving himself a moment to bask in the afterglow, Rick reached down between his legs and gingerly pulled the cock ring off. His curiosity wasn’t the only thing that was satisfied.


End file.
